The Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at the University of the District of Columbia is composed of four subprojects from the following departments: Chemistry (2 subprojects), Languages and Communication Disorders (LCD), Psychology and Counseling. These biomedical projects are fundamental in nature and designed in a manner that both undergraduate or graduate (LCD) research assistants may also participate. The areas of research include: bioorganic chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, neuroscience, and speech and language pathology. The names of the subproject investigators and descriptive titles for these four subprojects are as follows: Subproject 1: Use of Organotins as Possible Larvicides or Insecticides to Control Malaria. Subproject 2: Studies on Oligonucleotides Containing Positively Charged Bases. Subproject 3: Mapping of Neuronal Damage induced by Area Tempesta- Evoked Seizures. Subproject 4: The Acquisition of Distinctive-Syntactic Construction in African American English.